


The Ways Akaashi Keiji Loves Tsukishima Kei

by rlyqueer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Feelings, Like So Many Feelings, M/M, Rare Pairings, Self-Indulgent, akaashi is enamored, romantic schmoop, slightly nsfw, vaguely poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlyqueer/pseuds/rlyqueer
Summary: Akaashi Keiji wants to pour himself over Tsukishima Kei, all rough edges and jagged stone, until he's smooth and soft and opening up to him like a mouth.





	The Ways Akaashi Keiji Loves Tsukishima Kei

Akaashi Keiji wants to pour himself over Tsukishima Kei, all rough edges and jagged stone, until he's smooth and soft and opening up to him like a mouth. 

Keiji has no interest in prying him apart. He is languid and patient and sure. 

And Tsukishima — so uncertain in his own skin, so intent on being hard and sharp and cold — spurs something warm and tender and uncoiling within Keiji. _Makes Keiji want to spoil him rotten._ Tsukishima Kei, who struggles so valiantly to lay himself bare. _Give him everything he wants,_ Keiji thinks privately as he outlines his own desires; maps all the ways he adores indulging Tsukishima, indulging _in_ Tsukishima. 

Keiji shows him in the lines of his body, in the way he delves into the valley between his shoulders and traces the odd freckle at his thigh. He shows him in the gentle caress of fingers through golden curls. In the way he rests their foreheads together, eyes closed, tenderhearted. 

He thinks he could swallow Tsukishima whole, the way he loves him. 

Between his legs, lips red and mouth wet, Keiji could sing entire choruses for the way that Tsukishima tastes. The way that Tsukishima smells. Not at all sweet, but intoxicating all the same. Tsukishima makes him feel drunk and on fire and Keiji returns the favor with every scorching kiss, every stolen breath, burning Tsukishima with his tongue and his fingers and his love. 

Tsukishima's sighs fill his lungs. 

His ribs ache and his heart stutters with how Tsukishima looks at him through his eyelashes, all liquid amber. How Tsukishima tastes him back, makes his whole body hum, worshiping. 

Keiji adores Tsukishima and, while of little words, he makes sure to tell him with every touch and in the way he gives gives gives, gives to Tsukishima by brandishing his own bright cravings. (Most think it's Tsukishima with the sweet tooth, but no, it is certainly Keiji.) And Tsukishima wants wants wants, and Keiji is a wellspring, and Tsukishima is the water, and the jagged stone too, and Keiji washes over him and drinks him in until forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to explore this ship on its own, although my heart beats for the third gym ot4.
> 
> this was!!! super self-indulgent!!!!! and my first fic, so i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
